


Roots

by timmy_cardiac



Series: Flower Garden [2]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_cardiac/pseuds/timmy_cardiac
Summary: Months pass and everyday chaos ensues. Through it all, the two men wonder how long they can keep this hidden.





	Roots

**Author's Note:**

> hnnnnngg why is this so short

Queen Clio was expecting another child. She had already given birth to four children, and as her oldest son was almost at adulthood, it was assumed that she wouldn't bear any more. 

The royal family was thrilled. The royal tutors, not so much. They already had their hands full with the twins, Argalus and Cynortus. The two of them delighted in pulling pranks and generally causing havoc. Adding a young child to that mix would surely be a headache for all of them. 

At least Hyacinthus and Polyboea were well behaved. Polyboea asked a lot of questions and got over-excited about everything, but she liked spending time with the kitchen staff, and they knew how to watch her. 

As for Hyacinthus, well, a few months ago King Perius stopped worrying so much about his legacy and left Hyacinthus to train and study on his own. The prince had become a rather elusive character, as he was being seen less and less. The tutors would have suspected that he was slacking, but every time they tried to stump him with a quiz or test his physical abilities, Hyacinthus proved to be getting better and better. 

And if anyone had questions as to where he was spending his time, he always found an excuse. No one seemed to know anything, save for the old cook who would answer with only a sly wink and a smile. 

Indeed, it was very strange.   
_____________________________________

Hyacinthus had officially become his mother’s personal servant. The other workers at the palace simply couldn’t keep up with Clio’s quick temper and strange demands. And since the other children were busy with their studies, Hyacinthus was given the chore. 

He loved his mother. Really. But she was an absolute pain when she was pregnant. When he was younger, he rarely had to see his mother during her pregnancies. The few times he did were not the most pleasant. Clio was hardly frightening in her outbursts. No, the worst thing was how annoying she got. He didn’t want to admit it to anyone, but she was becoming quite a headache. 

Luckily, Clio didn’t care for people lingering around her all the time, so she sent Hyacinthus on all sorts of errands to keep him occupied. Usually she wanted food or a change of bedding or something. If she wanted him gone though, she didn’t even try to be convincing. Twice she had told Hyacinthus to check the state of the grass in the palace garden, and once she even told him to see how many times he could run up and down the staircase in an hour. His legs had burned for days after that. 

As she progressed into the later half of her pregnancy, she started to calm down a little. She had just sent Hyacinthus to the kitchens to fetch some apples (which weren’t even in season, but he hoped he could find some other fruit substitute to please her). 

As was a common occurrence, Hyacinthus found his younger sister Polyboea in the kitchens, watching with fascination as the cooks stirred their pots of tonight’s soup. 

She caught sight of her brother and ran over excitedly to hug him. 

“Polyboea, if mother knew you were in here she might have the baby early,” Hyacinthus joked. 

His sister’s brown eyes widened. “You aren’t going to tell her, are you?” 

A laugh bellowed from the other side of the kitchen. “Of course he won’t tell her! Wouldn’t be able to get two words in anyway, what with the queen being as snippy as she is.” 

Hyacinthus grinned up at Armenia, the head cook. He took Polyboea’s hand and walked over to where the old woman was chopping some kind of herb. 

“About time you got here,” Armenia greeted. “What is it this time-pastries? Freshly boiled lobster?” 

“Apples,” Hyacinthus informed her. 

“Unless she wants the ones that are rotting on the ground I’m afraid she’ll have to settle for oranges. Polyboea, bring that sack of oranges in the back room.” 

Polyboea skipped off, singing nonsense words to herself.

Armenia glanced up at Hyacinthus with mischief in her eyes. “Where is that young man of yours? He hasn’t gone, has he?” 

Hyacinthus smirked. “No, he’s around.” 

“Well I haven’t seen him.” 

“Maybe we’ve changed our meeting spots so old cooks won’t spy on us.” 

Armenia feigned offense. “How rude!” She gasped, then barked a laugh, and Hyacinthus joined in. 

Polyboea returned holding a sack of oranges that was comically big compared to her small size. Would there queen even be able to eat all of those? Armenia did have a tendency to give people more food than they could handle. 

“Now, take this with you,” Armenia said and scooped the chopped herbs she had been cutting into a small jar. 

“What’s that, Miss Armenia?” Polyboea asked, standing on her tiptoes so she could see over the counter. 

“Nothing but an old healing remedy, my dear.” Armenia held the jar so Polyboea could look inside. “You know,” she whispered to the little girl. “This is a special herb. It was given to me by Lord Apollo himself.” 

Hyacinthus snorted and Armenia winked at him. He knew she was making it up entirely, but he couldn’t help but think that Apollo would love Armenia and Polyboea.

Polyboea, not seeming to notice the exchange between the two of them, gasped with delight. “Lord Apollo really gave this to you? You’re so lucky!” 

Polyboea was always fascinated by stories of the gods, and memorized as many facts about them as she could, which she rattled off to Argalus and Cynortus just to bother them. 

Armenia lifted the sack of oranges from the girl’s arms and handed it to Hyacinthus along with the jar. 

Polyboea ran off, apparently satisfied with herself. When she was out of earshot Hyacinthus said to Armenia, “That was rosemary.” 

“Oh, hush now, don’t ruin the magic. You’d best be off before your mother bites your head off for being late.” Armenia shooed him out of the kitchen. 

Hyacinthus laughed softly to himself.   
_______________________________

Clio was in a sour mood, brushing her son off immediately and ordering him to go to bed as it was very late (the sun had set not too long ago, but he didn't argue). 

Hyacinthus closed the door as quietly as possible, since loud noises were one of the queen’s top complaints. 

He turned around and met a very familiar pair of blue eyes only a few inches away from his own. 

“What are you doing? Someone will see you,” Hyacinthus whispered frantically. He really wasn't sure if anyone would spot them, or realize who Apollo was, but it was better safe than sorry. 

Apollo took the prince’s hands and pulled him away from the door. “I don’t care,” he said and twirled him around. “Dance with me.” 

Hyacinthus smiled and let Apollo spin him. “What’s gotten into you?” he asked. 

Apollo stopped and hugged Hyacinthus tightly, pressing his face against the prince’s neck. 

“Nothing,” the god said softly. “I just love you.” 

Hyacinthus turned his head and kissed his lover’s cheek. “I love you too,” he replied. 

He stayed a few moments before going to pull away, only to have Apollo hold him back. The god’s fingers tightened around Hyacinthus’ waist. 

That was worrying. Apollo had proved himself to be capable of very vulnerable emotions before, and usually didn't hide it. But there was something about the way Apollo was tensing up that reminded Hyacinthus of his younger siblings after a nightmare. 

"Stay with me tonight?" Hyacinthus asked, stroking Apollo's hair gently. He felt Apollo smile against his skin. 

"Okay."  
_______________________________________

"Do you ever sleep?" Hyacinthus asked, staring up at his ceiling. 

Apollo hummed quietly, enjoying the rise and fall of Hyacinthus' chest beneath his head for a few seconds more before answering. "Sometimes. Gods don't need nearly as much sleep as humans, maybe only a night or two per month. Most sleep even when they don't need to. It's very calming."

"What about you?"

"I only ever sleep when I need it." Apollo lifted his head up and grinned at Hyacinthus. "Of course, I am willing to make exceptions for my handsome prince." 

He leaned down and connected their lips in a long, slow kiss. Hyacinthus rolled his eyes playfully at the god. 

Apollo had perked up some since they went to bed. Hyacinthus had never asked him what was wrong, sensing it was better to just let it be.

Apollo tucked his head under Hyacinthus' chin. Silence fell over them in a comforting wave. It wasn't awkward or needing to be filled. It was just there, and right as Hyacinthus was fading into sleep, Apollo said, so quietly Hyacinthus almost missed it, 

"Does anyone know about us?" His voice had a strange tint to it.

"No one," Hyacinthus said. "The head cook in the palace kitchens has seen you, but she thinks you're a worker here." 

Hyacinthus wrapped his arms around Apollo securely. Part of him loved having Apollo be his own secret, something special no one got to know but him. At the same time, he wanted everyone to know, or at least his family.

"Do you think my parents would like you?" Hyacinthus wondered aloud. 

"They would have to," Apollo pointed out. "I'm a god." He sounded so tired, much smaller and more human than Hyacinthus had ever heard. 

Hyacinthus rolled over so they were facing each other. He cupped Apollo's face with his hands. "No one is going to take me away from you." 

Apollo bit his lip. "I know. I just worry sometimes... if this is what you really want." 

"Why wouldn't it be?" Hyacinthus' words were harsher than he meant them to be. 

Apollo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Being with a god, no matter how serious the relationship, is dangerous, Hyacinthus. Surely you've read my history. These things never end well. If my any of my enemies were to attack me, they'd come for you first." 

Hyacinthus leaned forward and touched their foreheads together. Apollo's eyes fluttered open tentatively. They were shining with tears, which was admittedly a bit terrifying. He had never seen a god cry before. 

He squeezed Apollo's hands. "We're going to figure it out, yeah? It'll be okay. We'll be okay." 

Apollo gave a small nod, and tears slid down his cheeks. Hyacinthus kissed them away and together they slipped into sleep.   
_____________________________________________

Hyacinthus was fast asleep until he felt the warmth surrounding him suddenly dissipate. 

"No," he mumbled sleepily, and reached out for Apollo. 

The god hushed him and kissed his forehead. "Go back to sleep. I promise I'll be back as soon as I raise the sun. I'll hurry." 

Hyacinthus was probably more disappointed than he needed to be, but found himself drifting off again anyway.

When he woke up again, the sun was hanging in a bright blue sky, and Apollo was sitting on the edge of his bed. 

Hyacinthus sat up, rubbing a hand over his face. "Were you watching me sleep? That's a little creepy." 

Apollo pinched his cheek like an overexcited grandmother. "Aww, but you're so cute!" 

"Yeah, that's definitely creepy." 

He started to lean in but stopped when he heard the creak of his door and 

"Cinthy?" 

Polyboea stood in the doorway, looking nervously between her brother and this man she'd never seen before.

The men glanced at each other. This wasn't the worst thing that could've happened, but it still was not the greatest way to introduce your family to your godly lover. 

"Bo?" Hyacinthus said gently, trying not to scare her off. "It's okay. Come here." He held out a hand and waited. 

Polyboea took a few hesitant steps toward him. She crawled onto the bed and took her brother's hand, but stayed as far away as she could. 

"Do you know who this is?" Hyacinthus asked. 

Polyboea shook her head, looking absolutely petrified. 

No easy way to do this, especially with a child. "It's Apollo."

"Apollo?" she asked, stuttering a bit. 

"You know Apollo. You've read all about him, right?"

Polyboea just nodded, her expression turning starstruck. 

Apollo cupped his hands and conjured a little ball of soft light, then blew on it and it floated over to Polyboea, tickling her face before dissolving. 

Polyboea giggled and looked between them again, then turned to Apollo. "Are you in love with Cinthy?" she asked bluntly. 

Hyacinthus felt his ears blush but Apollo only laughed. 

"Yes," the god said. "I love him very much." 

"That's so cool!" Polyboea exclaimed, giving a toothy grin. "We have to tell mother and father." 

"No," Hyacinthus said firmly. "You mustn't tell anyone." 

The little girl pouted. "Why not?" 

Hyacinthus thought for a moment. "It's a surprise. I'm saving it until after the baby is born. Mother and Father are too busy worrying about that. We have to wait, you understand?" 

Polyboea nodded slowly, obviously considering this very deeply. "I guess I can do that." 

Hyacinthus patted her back. "Good. Now go see what Miss Armenia needs help with in the kitchen." 

With that, Polyboea scrambled away, thrilled that she actually had permission. 

When she was gone, Hyacinthus groaned loudly and let his head drop onto Apollo's shoulder. "That was awful," the prince announced.   
________________________________________

Athena sat in a small marble gazebo, a few large maps spread out around her. She was reading a book while Aphrodite sat behind her and braided her hair. Athena was clearly not enjoying it, and she kept glaring back at the love goddess.

Apollo laid down next to them, draping one of his arms over his face to block out the glaring sun. His sun, which was ironic.

Aphrodite beamed at him. "He is just such a little angel, Apollo. The two of you are perfect." 

"You said the same thing about every other lover he's had," Athena grumbled, trying to concentrate on whatever she was reading. 

"Oh, I know, but this time I really mean it! Now, tell us all about him. And don't leave anything out." 

"Maybe there are some parts that would be better left out." 

Aphrodite rolled her eyes at Athena. "Don't mind her, she's been cranky ever since this morning when Hera turned all her feather quills back into birds." 

Apollo sat up suddenly, staring straight ahead. "I'm going to ask him to join me on Olympus." 

Aphrodite gasped and accidentally pulled too hard on Athena's hair. 

"Ow!" Athena cried, and jerked away. She massaged her scalp lightly, not paying much attention to Apollo's statement. 

Aphrodite on the other hand was completely dumbfounded. She put her hand on Apollo's shoulder.

"Immortality?" she asked. "That's a big decision. Have you even talked to him about it?" She cooed her words, as if she were speaking to a young child. 

"How long have you known this guy, anyway?" Athena deadpanned. 

Apollo sighed and buried his face in his hands. "I've never loved anyone as much as Hyacinthus. But it's not just that. When I'm with him, we're equals. Sometimes I... I almost forget that I'm a god and he's a mortal." 

Aphrodite rubbed his back and nodded solemnly, urging him on. 

Apollo hesitated. "But, he has a family. I can't just take him away from that." He flopped back onto the ground. "I don't know, I don't know." 

Athena snapped her book shut. "It sounds like you're pretty screwed

**Author's Note:**

> well that was as fun I guess. real short but we did it lads. next chapter will be real good, probably will include argalus and cynortus finding out their older brother is dating a god


End file.
